1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to composite textile materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to composite textile materials that have applications in moisture management. Basically, there is an on-going requirement to make clothing, especially sports clothing, diapers and incontinence apparel and so forth more comfortable and healthier to wear and use, even though considerable moisture or liquids may be liberated by the wearer in normal use. It is known to provide composite textile materials that comprise distinct layers of materials having respective appropriate characteristics so that moisture, or liquid, migrates or drains quickly away from an inner surface of the material in contact with the body of a wearer. The liquid may be retained in a second outer layer in the case of a diaper or evaporate normally from outer surface of the material where there is only one layer, in the case of sports clothing.
Considerable developments have already taken place in providing suitable materials. However difficulties remain especially with multi-layer materials because they are bulky and uncomfortable or certainly difficult to style fashionably. Also, even though the present materials may keep the wearer""s skin relatively dry and comfortable in use at first, once an absorbent layer becomes saturated or relatively wet, the moisture or liquid may migrate back towards the body of the user. Presently used composite materials, especially where they are multi-layer, are usually not re-usable.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or to at least reduce this problem.
According to the invention there is provided a composite textile fabric for use in moisture management of textiles and garments, the composite fabric comprising a generally uniformly integrated fabric layer with an inner exposed surface that is predominantly hydrophobic material and an outer surface that is predominantly hydrophilic material, whereby the fabric forms a one-way liquid transport system extending away from the inner surface towards the outer surface.
The hydrophobic material may be polypropylene.
The hydrophilic material may be one of polyester and cotton.
A re-usable diaper may have an inner layer of the composite textile fabric, a middle layer of treated cotton fabric, and an outer layer of a water-proof material.
A diaper may have an inner layer of the composite textile fabric, a middle layer of disposable absorbent material, and an outer layer of a waterproof material.
Clothing that may include the composite textile fabric layer may be boxer shorts or long pants.
A mattress cover may include the composite textile fabric layer.